It's Too Late
by Clapping Reflection
Summary: I should've told her earlier, but... it's too late.


NOW IT'S TOO LATE (One-shot)

**NOW IT'S TOO LATE (One-shot)**

**DISCLAIMER: Everybody knows that I have nothing to do with the production of Alice Academy, but everybody doesn't know that the following plot was from a chain mail my good friend sent me. I just edited and added some things.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

ALICE ACADEMY- MIDDLE SCHOOL DIVISION: CLASS A

As I sat there during Jinno's class, I stared at the girl next to me. She was my so called "partner". I stared at her long, silky brown hair, and wished she was mine. But she didn't notice me like that, and I knew it. After class, she walked up to me and asked me for the notes she had missed the day before when she was sick. I handed them to her. She said "thanks" and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I wanted to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends. I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why.

ALICE ACADEMY- HIGH SCHOOL DIVISION: CLASS B

I heard a knock on my door. When I opened it, she was there. She was in tears, mumbling on and on about how Ruka had broke her heart. She asked me to let her stay in my room because she didn't want to be alone, so I did. As I sat next to her on my bed, I stared at her soft hazel eyes, wishing she was mine. But she didn't notice me like that, and I knew it. After 2 hours, one of her favorite anime movies, and three jumbo boxes of Howalons, she decided to go back to her dorm to sleep. She looked at me, said "thanks" and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I want to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends. I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why.

ALICE ACADEMY- HIGH SCHOOL DIVISION GRADUATION DANCE

The night before the graduation dance she came to my room. "My date (Ruka) is sick" she said; "he's not able to go… When we were younger, remember we made a promise that if neither of us had dates, we would go together just as 'partners'? So we did. Dance night, after everything was over, I was her back to her room. I stared at her as she smiled at me. I then stared at her caramel orbs. I want her to be mine, but she doesn't think of me like that, and I know it. She said "I had the greatest time, Natsume-kun! Thanks!" and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I want to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends. I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why.

ALICE ACADEMY- HIGH SCHOOL DIVISION GRADUATION CEREMONY

A day passed, then a week, then a month. Before I could blink, it was graduation day. I watched as her perfect body floated like an angel up onstage to get her diploma. I wanted her to be mine, but she didn't notice me like that, and I knew it. Before everyone went home, she came to me in her smock and hat, and cried as she hugged me. Then she lifted her head from my shoulder and said, "You're my best friend after Hotaru! Thanks for everything!" and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I want to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends. I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why.

SEPARATE WAYS- A FEW YEARS LATER

Now I sit in the pews of the church. That girl is getting married now to Ruka. I watched her say "I do" and drive off to her new life, married to another man, my best friend. I wanted her to be mine, but she didn't see me like that, and I knew it. But before she drove away, she came to me and said "You came! I knew you would". She said "thanks" and kissed me on the cheek. I want to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends. I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why.

SEPARATE WAYS- TOO LATE

Years passed, as I looked down at the coffin of a girl who used to be my "best friend". At the funeral, they read a diary entry she had wrote in her high school division years. I gasped as it was read:

_I stare at him wishing he was mine, but he doesn't notice me like that, and I know it. I want to tell him, I want him to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love him but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why. I wish he would tell me he loved me!_

I wish I did too... I thought to my self, and I cried, knowing it was too late...


End file.
